ninja_fishing_updatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Longest list of Yuanie's fishes you might ever have seen (Fortymineurdagaescko)
Create your own fish! Yuanie's Fishes (Fishin') Master Island 20/20 *Combcrodile *Swordchop *Miserably *Angry Jaws *Spikered-tail Whale *Slow-Whale Fish *Sand-headed Barracuda *Smacker-paint fish *Skinny-fish *South America Fish *Mastersaurus *Unrope *Claw fish *Master Whale *Boxshark *Masterfish *Cretoxyrhina *King Master Toxic Spoiler III *Giant Angryfish *Super-giant Angryfish Chinese Sea 25/25 *Sakura Fish *Marine Iguana *Chinese Fish *Marina Dragon *Dragonfish *Mandarinfish *Angrybirds Fish *Dragonosaurus *Jellyturbo *Japanese Puffer Fish *Hong Kong Jellyfish *Jumbo Octopus *Seasnail *Chinese Pufferfish Dragon *Basilotaurus *China Fish *Oyster Pearl *Tibet Fish *Lionfish *Camouflager *Housefish *New Year Fish *Skinny Dragon *Longfish *Chplankton (clank-tohn) Chinese Sea Treasures 20/20 *Club *Gun *Spiker Sword *Head Armour Dinosaur Ocean * Updates on this page Update V1.0.0 12 January 2014 *When this page was created *Master Island added Update V1.1.0 18 January 2014 *Chinese Sea and Dinosaur Ocean (to be edited tomorrow) added *All-new Chinese Sea Treasures! (until head armour) Pacific Ocean (Mariana Trench) (the trench of the dragons) (the abyssal ruins) 182/182 (very large "cast") (unlocked at the store for $500000) At 0m-100m Bass $1 (0m-300m) Small bass $1 (5m-500m) Large bass $4 (20m-290m) Tiny knifejaw $3 (50m-300m) At 110m-200m Coastal plankton $1 (110m-800m) Sphere fish $5 (150m-200m) At 210m-300m Shallow-sea dragonfish $30 (rare) (210m-300m) Sea grapes $1 (210m-690m) At 310m-400m Small shark $10 (uncommon) (310m-600m) tiny crab $1 (350m-500m) Small squid $3 (350m-600m) Odd coloured parrot fish $5 (390m-790m) At 410m-500m Large sphere fish $50 (rare) (410m-800m) Holoween costume fish $14 (uncommon but common in October) (450m-1090m) Math fish $7 (sometimes x2, x3, x4 or x5 the amount of money ($14, $21, $28, $35)) (450m-500m) At 510m-600m (now in the abyss until 2000m) Small whale shark $100 (rare) (510m-600m) Meat fish $18 (530m-800m) Chicken fish $20 (590m-700m) At 610m-700m Car fish $50 (610m-900m) Plane fish $65 (630m-830m) Boat fish $80 (650m-850m) Otoro shark $500 (extremely rare) (690m-1000m) At 710m-800m Scientist fish (we need to deside the sizes) $100 (710m-900m) Large squid $150 (uncommon)(750m-1000m) At 810m-900m Gray coelacanth $200 (uncommon) (810m-1200m) Lava plankton (can not slice the lava on the body or elce the katana breaks) $500 (850m-860m) At 910m-1000m Ocean sunfish $176 (910m-1500m) Shrimp $150 (940m-2000m) Poisonous hagfish $200 (990m-1400m) At 1010m-1100m Giant sea croc (very rare) $800 (1010m-1100m) Giant sea croc minions (only appear in the slicing part) $20 Blow fish $213 (1050m-1500m) At 1110m-1200m Tennis lobster $230 (1110m-1200m) Racket fish $200 (1110m-1200m) Tennis ball fish $180 (1110m-1200m) At 1210m-1300m Alphabet fish $26 (super common) (1210m-2400m) Barred knife jaw $5000 (very rare) (1250m-1500m) Red snapper $3000 (very rare) (1250m-1500m) At 1310m-1400m Giant enemy crab $10000 (almost impossible to find) (1310m-1350m) Great white shark $500 (very uncommon) (1390m-2500m) At 1410m-1500m Giant whale shark $100000 (0.0001% chance of finding) (1410m-1500m) At 1510m-1600m Fish bone $8000 (extremely rare) (1510m-1560m) Mario fish $10000 (almost impossible to find) (1510m-1570m) Luigi fish $10000 (almost impossible to find) (1510m-1580m) Peach fish $15000 (almost impossible to find) (1510m-1590m) Bowser fish $30000 (almost impossible to find) (1510m-1600m) At 1610m-1700m Cheep-cheep $5000 (very rare) (1610m-1800m) Blooper $10000 (extremely rare) (1690m-1700m) At 1710m-1800m Tiny sipharone $2000 (rare) (1710m-2000m) Colossal clam $329 (uncommon) (1750m-2500m) At 1810m-1900m Circus fish $250 (1810m-2000m) Purple sea grapes $130 (1850m-3000m) At 1910m-2000m (end of abyss) Abyssal dragon $500000 (need all dragon relics and almost impossible to find)(1910m-2000m) At 2000m-2100m (unlock Mariana Trench in store (2000m-3700m) for $1,000,000) Gulper eel $300 (2000m-3500m) Deep-sea snaggletooth $348 (2000m-3000m) Vapmpire squid $350 (2040m-3700m) At 2110m-2200m Sea angel $289 (2110m-3500m) Deep-sea radiolarian $500 (rare) (2150m-2200m) Orange roughy $379 (2190m-2500m) At 2210m-2300m Deep sea octopus $ 400 (2210m-3000m) Cock-eyed squid $418 (2250m-2790m) Vent scale-worm $299 (2290m-3400m) At 2310m-2400m Deep-sea squid $429 (2310m-2600m) Endeavour coffinfish $450 (2350m-2500m) Sabretooth $420 (2370m-3580m) At 2410m-2500m Warty anglerfish $480 (2410m-3000m) Deep-sea lizardfish $670 (rare) (2410m-2600m) At 2510m-2600m Colonial jelly $350 (2510m-3220m) Pointy hat jelly $427 (2510m-3030m) Hydromedusa $800 (rare)(2550m-2750m) At 2610m-2700m Deep-sea Pompeii worm $530 (2610m-2800m) Vent eelpout $560 (2670m-3210m) Giant vent worm $1200 (extremely rare) (2690m-3000m) At 2710m-2800m Deep-sea eusirid amphipod $500 (2710m-2800m) Deep-sea sea cucumber $369 (2710m-3700m) Giant anglerfish $1000 (rare) (2750m-3000m) At 2810m-2900m Finned octopus $600 (2810m-3400m) Viper fish $1000 (rare) (2810m-3000m) Shelled sea butterfly $620 (2860m-3500m) Deep-sea isopod $417 (2880m-3700m) At 2910m-3000m Pacific seadragon $2500 (almost impossible to find) (2910m-3000) (and at 3710m-3900m)) Giant isopod $700 (2940m-3450m) At 3010m-3100m Comb jelly $438 (3010m-3700m) Opah $700 (3030m-3500m) Goblin shark $800 (3050m-3700m) Portuguese man-o-war $720 (3050m-3500m) At 3110m-3200m Mega-mouth shark $1800 (very rare) (3110m-3410m) Basking shark $2000 (very rare) (3110m-3510m) Rusted robofish $1000 (rare) (3110m-3210m) Grave digger (a very rare giant isopod) $3000 (extremely rare) (3150m-3500m) At 3210m-3300m Giant sipharone $5000 (almost impossible to find) (3210m-3500m). (and at 3710m-3900m Common anglerfish $689 (3250m-3700m) Living fossil $12000 (almost impossible to find) (3290m-3520m)(and at 3710m-3900m) At 3310m-3400m Colossal squid $10000 (almost impossible to find) (3310m-3900m) Okaneus gaurdian $15000 (almost impossible to find)(3350m-3900m) At 3410m-3500m Axem red fish $750 (3410m-3700m) Axem blue fish $760 (3420m-3700m) Axem yellow fish $770 (3430m-3700m) Axem black fish $800 (3460m-3700m) Kingfin $20000 (almost impossible to find) (3490m-3900m) At 3510m-3600m Acro $30000 (almost impossible to find) (3510m-3900m) Deep-sea sea grapes $600 (3540m-3700m) Wolf fish $834 (3550m-3700m) Mini serpant $850 (3590m-3700m) Sea serpant $100000 (seems like only one per game) (3590m-3900m) At 3610m-3700m Ocean dragon (need all dragon relics) $x2 of career earnings money (seems like only one per game) (3610m-3900m) To the trench of the dragons! (Unlocked at store for $10000000) At 3910m-4000m Leaf dragon $1000 (3910m-4500m) Water dragon $1039 (3950m-4600m) Magma dragon $5000 (rare) (3990m-4800m) At 4010m-4100m Ninja dragon $7500 (very rare) (4010m-4500m) Evergreen dragon $1200 (4020m-4700m) Ice berg dragon $1300 (4050m-4600m) Stone dragon $1350 (4070m-4500m) At 4110m-4200m Octo-dragon $1400 (4110m-4500m) Nyagon $8000 (extremely rare) (4190m-4400m) At 4210m-4300m Goblin dragon $1500 (4210m-5000m) earth dragon ex $10000 (extremely rare) (4210m-4300m) Ice dragon ex $15000 (extremely rare) (4210m-4320m) Fire dragon ex $23000 (extremely rare) (4210m-4340m) Lightning dragon ex $30000 (extremely rare) (4210m-4360m) Dragon king ex $100000 (almost impossible to find) (4210m-4400m) At 4310m-4400m Fighting dragon $2000 (4310m-4780m) Weed dragon $2030 (4330m-4900m) Food dragon $2100 (4390m-5000m) At 4410m-4500m Bird dragon $2150 (4410m-5200m) Shell dragon $2200 (4450m-4800m) At 4510m-4600m Slack dragon $2250 (4510m-5200m) Tree dragon $2267 (4510m-5500m) Bolder dragon $2280 (4550m-4800m) Mike dragon (rare) $6700 (4590m-4700m) Puffer dragon $2300 (4590m-5000m) At 4610m-4700m Shrine dragon (very rare) $15000 (4610m-4800m) At 4710m-4800m Globe dragon (almost impossible to find) $500000 (4710m-4800m) Iron dragon $3000 (4750m-5300m) At 4810m-4900m Volcano dragon $3102 Abyssal dragon ex (almost impossible to find) $1000000 (4850m-4900m) Game and watch dragon (almost impossible to find) $500000 (4890m-5000m) At 4910m-5000m Balloon dragon $3500 (4910m-5500m) Paper dragon $3520 (4950m-5500m) At 5010m-5100m Giant sea dragon (very rare) $70000 (5010m-5200m) Cloud dragon $3700 (5020m-5500m) Lazar dragon $4000 (5050m-5400m) U.F.O dragon $80000 (very rare) (5090m-5200m) At 5110m-5200m Centipede-dragon $4200 (5110m-5300m) Bullet bill dragon (almost impossible to find) $1500000 (5170m-5230m) At 5210m-5300m Bat dragon $4500 (5210m-5470m) Shadow dragon (almost impossible to find) $2000000 (5250m-5300m) Light dragon (almost impossible to find) $2000000 (5250m-5300m) At 5310m-5400m Pepper dragon $4700 (5310m-5500m) At 5410m-5500m Ocean dragon ex (seems like only one per game) $x3 of career earnings money (5410m-5430m) Rainbow dragon (seems like only one per game) every time sliced $15000 is given but spawns occasional dynimite until dynimite is cut, the dynimite blade dosn't work on these dynimite (needs to be sliced 25 times to be added in the trophy list) (5450m-5500m) Now to the abyssal ruins! (Unlocked at store for $50000000) At 5510m-5600m Japanese spider crab $5000 (uncommon) (5510m-6000m) Royal guppy $4710 (5550m-5700m) Ghost fish $4500 (5550m-6400m) Spotted star fish $4000 (5590m-7000m) At 5610m-5700m Unknown fish $24000 (very rare) (5610m-5750m) Pillar fish $4800 (5670m-6000m) Ancient shrimp $3800 (5680m-7500m) Pipe fish $10000 (rare) (5690m-5900m) At 5710m-5800m Dragon fish (extremely rare) $37000 (5710m-6000m) Shadow shark (almost impossible to find) $50000 (5750m-5860m) Stone minnow $4729 (5785m-6300m) Twicedra (almost impossible to find) $100000 (5795m-5900m) At 5810m-5900m Chinese fighting fish $5000 (5810m-6700m) Mr. Frosty (extremely rare) $67000 (5890m-6100m) At 5910m-6000m Frozen T. Rex fish (very rare) $25000 (5910m-6300m) Thresher shark (uncommon) $6000 (5920m-6920m) Relic fish (rare) $15000 (5950m-6300m) At 6010m-6100m Glass fish $3000 (6010m-7450m) Hermit spiny (extremely rare) $50000 (6035m-6700m) U.F.O fish $5300 (6070m-7000m) Mushroom eel (very rare) $35000 (6085m-6500m) Ancient coelacanth (rare) $20000 (6100m-7100m) Stonefish $5500 (6100m-7500m) At 6110m-6200m Aquatic Komodo dragon (almost impossible to find) $150000. (6110m-6200m) At 6210m-6300m Stone star basket $6325 (6210m-7340m) Caslte fish (seems like only one per game) $2500000 (6215m-6250m) Stone sea devil $6666 (6266m-6666m) At 6310m-6400m Sinking fish $3500 (6310m-7000m) At 6410m-6500m Arapaima (extremely rare) $68000 (6410m-6600m) Big bobby? (Extremely rare) $70000 (6435m-6805m) At 6510m-6600m Platinum serpant (seems like only one per game) $5000000 (6510m-6535m) Relic eel $7000 (6595m-7500m) Crown fish (very rare) $36789 (6600m-6700m) At 6610m-6700m Mine fish $5000 (6610m-7340m) Electric eel $6300 (6635m-7150m) Small Bomb fish $6500m (6700m-7400m) At 6710m-6800m Seadragonus giganticus maximus (seems like only one per game) $10000000 (6710m-6715m) Ruined column whale (almost impossible to find) $5000000 (6800m-6830m) At 6810m-6900m Bat shark (uncommon) $10000 (6810m-7000m) Fire guppy (uncommon) $7890 (6850m-7240m) Tomb fish (rare) $25000 (6900m-7190m) At 6910m-7000m Plankton ex $4100 (6910m-7500m) Glass squid ex $4200 (6910m-7500m) Neon plankton ex $4350 (6910m-7500m) Shruiken plankton ex $4500 (6910m-7500m) At 7010m-7100m Ruined radiolarian (rare) $45000 (7010m-7300m) Destruction dragon (very rare) $100000 (7050m-7165m) At 7110m-7200m Giga relic shark (almost impossible to find) $5000000 (7110m-7250m) At 7210m-7300m Colossal squid ex (super boss fish) $1000000 (7210m-7400m) Squidicclus (almost impossible to find) $2725000 (7300m-7500m) At 7310m-7400m Living fossil ex (seems like only one per game) $5000000 (7310m-7500m) At 7410m-7500m Okaneus guardian ex (seems like only one per game) $10000000 (7410m-7500m) Singing dragon (seems like only one per game) $50000000 (7450m-7500m) Now in the volcanic waters! (Unlocked in store for $100000000) New obstacle-undersea volcanos, when above one, it will explode and you will lose the round At 7510m-7600m Ember fish $8000 (7510m-8000m) Fire ball octopus $8200 (7510m-7700m) Chared shark (uncommon) $10000 (7550m-7690m) At 7610m-7700m BBQ Hot dog fish (rare) $50000 (7610m-7890m) I can't really think of anything right now... Rarity chart Uncommon-the fish dosn't appear often Rare-the fish will only appear once in a round... If it appears Very rare-the fish will have a 43% chance of appearing Extremely rare-the fish will have a 25% chance of appearing Almost impossible to find-the fish will have a 5% chance of appearing Seems like only one per game-the fish will have a 0.5% chance of appearing but after catching one the next times it will have a 0.05% chance of appearing Specials (found in tresure chests) Gold fish gives $100 per slice but comes with rapid fire dynamites Diamond drill power up gives player the diamond drill in the next round when destroyed X2$ power up gives player x2 money in the next round when destroyed Super blade power up gives player a super strong blade in the next round when destroyed Gold power up all fish in the next round are gold fish and don't come with rapid fire dynamites Lucky line allows the player to go 200m deeper than usuall in the next round when destroyed (can even go to 3800m or 3900m but only gold fish, tresures chests and fish with rarer standards appear) Store upgrades Tresure chest upgrades 1. Two chests apper $20000 2. Three chests apper $50000 3. Five chests apper $100000 4. Six chests apper $150000 5. Seven chests apper $300000 6. Ten chests apper $500000 Katana upgrades 1. Slicer increases slicing power by ten $100000 2. Gold cut increases slicing power by tweleve $120000 3. Super slice increases slicing power by fifteen $200000 4. Champ slice increases slicing power by twenty $500000 Money upgrades 1. Super fish marketing increases money collected by 35% $10000 2. Even better marketing increases money collected by 50% $25000 3. Ultra fish marketing increases money collected by 75% $50000 4. Champion fish marketing increases money collected by 100% $100000 Power up upgrades 1. Increases the chance of a power up chest by 10% $200000 2. Increases the chance of a power up chest by 25% $500000 3. Increases the chance of a power up chest by 40% $1000000 4. Increases the chance of a power up chest by 70% $5000000 5. Increases the chance of a power up chest by 100% $10000000 Fuel upgrades 1. Increases max fuel to 300 $1000 2. Increases max fuel to 500 $2500 3. Increases max fuel to 750 $5000 4. Increases max fuel to 1000 $10000 5. Increases max fuel to 2500 $50000 6. Increases max fuel to 10000 $1000000 Descend speed upgrades 1. Top speed of descend is 50% extra $5000 2. Top speed of descend is 78% extra $10000 3. Top speed of descend is 100% extra $25000 4. Top speed of descend is 125% extra $30000 5. Top speed of descend is 150% extra $50000 6. Top speed of descend is 175% extra $60000 7. Top speed of descend is 200% extra $100000 Charms 1. Increases chance of rarer fish by 10% $20000 2. Increases chance of rarer fish by 25% $25000 3. Increases chance of rarer fish by 40% $35000 4. Increases chance of rarer fish by 55% $50000 5. Increases chance of rarer fish by 75% $80000 6. Increases chance of rarer fish by 90% $100000 7. Increases chance of rarer fish by 100% $200000 Lines 1. Line can reach to 200m $20 2. Line can reach to 300m $60 3. Line can reach to 400m $100 4. Line can reach to 500m $250 5. Line can reach to 600m $1000 6. Line can reach to 700m $2000 7. Line can reach to 800m $5000 8. Line can reach to 1000m $10000 9. Line can reach to 1200m $35000 10. Line can reach to 1400m $50000 11. Line can reach to 1700m $350000 12. Line can reach to 1800m $500000 13. Line can reach to 2000m $1000000 14. Line can reach to 2100m $1100000 15. Line can reach to 2200m $1250000 16. Line can reach to 2300m $1300000 17. Line can reach to 2500m $1550000 18. Line can reach to 2600m $1700000 19. Line can reach to 2700m $1750000 20. Line can reach to 2800m $1800000 21. Line can reach to 3000m $2000000 22. Line can reach to 3100m $2100000 23. Line can reach to 3200m $2150000 24. Line can reach to 3300m $2200000 25. Line can reach to 3400m $2300000 26. Line can reach to 3700m $3000000 27. Line can reach to 4000m $3500000 28. Line can reach to 4100m $3560000 29. Line can reach to 4200m $3600000 30. Line can reach to 4300m $3650000 31. Line can reach to 4500m $3800000 32. Line can reach to 4600m $3850000 33. Line can reach to 4800m $4000000 34. Line can reach to 5000m $4500000 35. Line can reach to 5100m $4525000 36. Line can reach to 5200m $4600000 37. Line can reach to 5300m $4625000 38. Line can reach to 5500m $5000000 39. Line can reach to 5600m $6000000 40. Line can reach to 5700m $6010000 41. Line can reach to 5800m $6025000 42. Line can reach to 6000m $6500000 43. Line can reach to 6100m $6600000 44. Line can reach to 6200m $6652500 45. Line can reach to 6300m $6700000 46. Line can reach to 6500m $7000000 47. Line can reach to 6600m $7002310 48. Line can reach to 6700m $7100000 49. Line can reach to 7000m $8000000 50. Line can reach to 7100m $8100000 51. Line can reach to 7200m $8125000 52. Line can reach to 7300m $8200000 53. Line can reach to 7500m $8500000 Weights 1. Start at 30m $50 2. Start at 90m $200 3. Start at 150m $1000 4. Start at 200m $1300 5. Start at 340m $4500 6. Start at 500m $6800 7. Start at 550m $7000 8. Start at 670m $10000 9. Start at 800m $23000 10. Start at 1000m $50000 11. Start at 1190m $100000 12. Start at 1500m $500000 13. Start at 1600m $600000 14. Start at 1790m $750000 15. Start at 1890m $800000 16. Start at 2000m $1000000 17. Start at 2090m $1025000 18. Start at 2190m $1100000 19. Start at 2250m $1125000 20. Start at 2390m $1300000 21. Start at 2500m $1500000 22. Start at 2590m $1600000 23. Start at 2700m $1800000 24. Start at 3000m $2500000 25. Start at 3190m $2750000 26. Start at 3400m $3300000 27. Start at 3590m $3700000 28. Start at 3800m $4000000 29. Start at 3900m $4100000 30. Start at 4090m $4125000 31. Start at 4200m $4300000 32. Start at 4290m $4325000 33. Start at 4390m $4400000 34. Start at 4500m $4500000 35. Start at 4600m $4625000 36. Start at 4800m $5000000 37. Start at 4990m $5300000 38. Start at 5090m $5500000 39. Start at 5200m $5750000 40. Start at 5290m $5800000 41. Start at 5500m $7000000 42. Start at 5690m $7250000 43. Start at 5790m $7500000 44. Start at 6000m $9000000 45. Start at 6050m $9005000 46. Start at 6190m $9350000 47. Start at 6290m $9500000 48. Start at 6390m $9600000 49. Start at 6500m $10000000 50. Start at 6650m $10100000 51. Start at 7000m $15000000 52. Start at 7190m $17500000 53. Start at 7290m $18000000 Passwords (obtainable by getting a certain amount of money in career earnings, the password for the rewards are always different) 1. Unlocked by getting $50000 allows use of power ups 2. Unlocked by getting $100000 get 100 extra coins every round 3. Unlocked by getting $250000 allows use of bonus minigame 4. Unlocked by getting $700000 makes dynamite appear less often 5. Unlocked by getting $1000000 makes boss fish appear more often 6. Unlocked by getting $1500000 power up chests appear more often 7. Unlocked by getting $5000000 get $500 more from fish 8. Unlocked by getting $10000000 makes money appear while descending 9. Unlocked by getting $25000000 get the dynimite blade and the diamond drill for free 10. Unlocked by getting $50000000 all types of plankton don't appear any more 11. Unlocked by getting $100000000 all rare fish appear 500% more often 12. Unlocked by getting $4999999999 get 500000000 gamer points for Game Center (if you have a account) Boss fish (found in all oceans and at 1340m-3900m but almost impossible to find) 1. Giga yellow minnow Health: 30 slice power, dynamite rate: few $500 2. Golden sea bass Health: 55 slice power, dynamite rate: few $600 3. Dangerous crab Health: 70 slice power, dynamite rate: few $800 4. Titanium eel Health: 100 slice power, dynamite rate: many $1000 5. Hated squid Health: 250 slice power, dynamite rate: natural $2500 6. Weird octopus Health: 400 slice power, dynamite rate: many $3000 7. Nasty shark Health: 750 slice power, dynamite rate: several $5000 8. Evil sword fish Health: 1000 slice power, dynamite rate: several $7000 9. Menacing plankton Health: 400 slice power, dynamite rate: lots $7500 10. Speedy coelacanth Health: 2500 slice power, dynamite rate: lots $10000 11. Dynamite giant squid Health: 5000 slice power, dynamite rate: very many $50000 12. Giga vampire fish Health: 3500 slice power, dynamite rate: lots $41000 13. Ranger pistol shrimp Health: 4000 slice power, dynamite rate: lots $45000 14. Commanding hammer head shark Health: 6500 slice power (minions 100 slice power), dynamite rate: very many $60000 (minions worth $1000) 15. Blindingly bright sun fish Health: 8000 slice power, dynamite rate: very many $75000 16. Gargantuan clam Health: 5000 slice power (shields 2500 slice power (sheilds appear every thirty seconds)) dynamite rate: huge amounts $100000 17. Phantomopus Health: 10000 slice power (minion phantoms 500 slice power), dynamite rate: huge amounts, $300000 (minion phantoms $1000) 18. T. Rex monster Health: 25000 slice power, dynamite rate: huge amounts $500000 19. Gross hagfish Health: 30000 slice power, dynamite rate: huge amounts $650000 20 or the fianl boss Colossal robo fish Health 50000 slice power, dynamite rate: very huge amounts $1000000 Exclusive treasures Guitar 1 star $100 Booklet 1 star $123 Ship toy 1 star $150 Rubber fish 1 star $164 Gold fish key chain 2 stars $200 Small piggie bank 2 stars $250 Anchor 3 stars $500 Fake dynamite 3 stars $789 Odd stone 3 stars $800 Mystirious object 4 stars $1500 Under water gold fan 5 stars $3000